Shounen Avengers: Multiversal Paradox
by Chaos-HeirOfMordor
Summary: When Dr. Gero's plan for revenge takes a multiversal turn, he accidentally combines the worlds of our 7 heroes; Goku, Naruto, Ichigo, Luffy, Natsu, Death the Kid and Edward. Now, watch as they face dangerous threats as a powerful team, taking on the Shoggoths, and even Dr. Gero's new elite army - The Dark League. Read & Review.


_**Shounen Avengers I: Multiversal Paradox –**_

_**Prologue: Dimensional Crisis –**_

A cold, bloodthirsty bout of laughter seemed only to make the atmosphere of the dark, damp cave even more terrifying. A few candles were lit, barely providing any light in the darkness. Sitting in front of these candles was an old man. He was dressed in a long lab-coat, with a hat covering his head. He gave off an insane chuckle, looking at the peculiar object in his hand – a small, remote-like device, made from silver with several unidentifiable buttons attached to it.

On the top, it had a silver label with the words, _**Quantum Dimensional Prototype X3000**_ on it. The old man was more focused on a single button on the device that any of the others – a green, flashing button with a tiny inscription below it. The old man grinned, laughing loudly. He stood up from his spot on the cold ground, handling the device carefully, like it was his own child – and, in a way, he considered it as such.

He turned the device around, only to stare at the bold words on the back of it: "_**Dr. Gero**_." This was clearly the name of the figure – he was Dr. Gero, a prominent scientist that had formerly worked with Capsule Corporations to invent new ways to store large objects in small devices known as capsules, or _**Dyno-Caps**_. But then, he had become the lead scientist for the terrorist organization, the Red Ribbon Army.

Then, his arch-nemesis had completely destroyed the organization, leaving him with nothing but plots of future revenge on _**him **_– Son Goku, Defender of the Earth and a member of the nearly extinct alien warrior race, the Saiyans. His last plan had been to create a separate class of powerful androids to try and kill Goku, but his plan had failed, and his own creations had betrayed him.

Even his most loyal creation, Cell, had been defeated by the hands of his arch-nemesis, and his young son, Son Gohan. His entire legacy had been destroyed, and he had been sent to spend all of eternity in Hell, with no way to escape. He hated this fact, and sought to invent something that would allow him to leave Hell ever since. It had been a long and hard struggle, but he had at last done it – he had invented a device that would allow him to travel across different dimensions.

This would also open the possibility for him to reach Earth once again, for the specific task of getting rid of Son Goku, his family and his friends, so that he could restore the Red Ribbon Army to its former glory, and gain control of Earth, and maybe even the entire universe, if he so felt like it. However, his device had a tiny glitch – since he was literally messing with the very Laws of Physics itself, he could end up wiping out the entire universe accidentally.

"Yes… I've done it…" he whispered with excitement. "It is time to take my rightful place…"

He had specifically chosen the old cave to activate his device since this was the farthest away he could get from the rest of the villains stuck down there, and he couldn't let anyone else discover about his inventions, or all his work would be totally ruined.

"I need to do it now!" he shouted, holding the device in front of him. Holding his breath, his finger pressed down on the green button. Immediately, he felt an immense amount of cosmic power gather into the dark cavern, a bright light illuminating it like the sun. Then, a massive shockwave formed, sending Dr. Gero flying back from the force. The device, still being held in the scientist's hand, suddenly shot a massive beam of light from the top, shooting sparks in every direction.

The beam struck the side of the cavern, giving off an explosive wave of energy that nearly blew the cave apart. From the beam of light, a gigantic vortex had appeared, looking like a miniature black hole. It sucked the energy relentlessly from the cave, swallowing in any pebbles lying around. Then, it suddenly shrunk to half its size, growing more stable. Dr. Gero grinned, laughing loudly.

"It worked!" he shouted. "It worked! It worked! It worked!" Suddenly, his grin was replaced with a look of pure horror. The vortex had yet again become unstable; growing to nearly 10 times it was before shrinking. He tried to hold on to the ground, but the vortex was too powerful. He shouted loudly, right before letting go and flying towards the vortex at a rapid speed. His body was completely absorbed into the waves of cosmic energy, disappearing to another dimension.

Meanwhile, when he had let go of the ground, he had dropped the dimensional device, which was somehow resistant to the pull of the vortex. Then, due to the fierce power of the portal, the entire roof of the cavern caved in, large pieces of rubble and debris slamming down onto the ground and cracking the stone open, forming a large hole which all of the broken stones fell inside. However, the device had still managed to stay on top, barely keeping on the side of what was left of the floor.

Suddenly, the vortex disappeared in a flash of light…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_

I do not own the following Anime/Manga series:

_**Dragon Ball Z**_

_**Naruto/Naruto Shippuuden**_

_**Bleach**_

_**One Piece**_

_**Fairy Tail**_

_**Soul Eater**_

_**Full-Metal Alchemist**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

Hello!

This is my first story here on . It will detail the adventures of the protagonists of the Anime/Manga listed in the disclaimer, in a world where all of their dimensions are combined due to Dr. Gero's meddling with the Laws of Physics. The Universe is about to have its revenge! :D

Praise, advice and constructive criticism is needed. Flames will just mean more s'mores for me, and "none for the flamers". XD

_**This is based off of the Avengers cartoon/comic book series by Marvel. I don't own that either.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Chaos-TheMaster**_


End file.
